1. Field of the Invention
The field relates to an organic light emitting diode display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to an organic light emitting diode display device with luminance being limited depending on a luminous area and in which the luminance is varied depending on the luminous area, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In recent years, there have been developed various flat panel displays which are more lightweight and have a smaller volume than a cathode ray tube. At this time, the flat panel displays includes a display region in which a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix form on a substrate, and an image is displayed by connecting scan lines and data lines to each of the pixels to selectively apply a data signal to the pixels.
Flat panel displays are classified into a passive matrix type display device and an active matrix type display device, depending on driving systems of pixels, and the active matrix type display device which selectively turns on the light in every unit pixel has been widely used because of aspects of resolution, contrast, response time.
Flat panel displays have been used as displays or monitors of information appliances, such as personal computers, mobile phones, PDA, etc., and LCD using a liquid crystal panel, an organic light emitting diode display device using an organic light emitting diode, PDP using a plasma panel and the like are widely known among flat panel displays, an organic light emitting display device is recognized for having excellent luminous efficiency, luminance and viewing angle and a rapid response time.